Sudden Affections
by Authority Man 37
Summary: Optimus installs a new program for T-Ai, so she can become a human and a hologram. When Koji asks her out on a date, the Decepticons barge in and take him hostage when Sky-Byte placing a homing device on him. Later, Optimus is forced to face Galvatron alone without any recruits. Can he rescue Koji from the clutches of Galvatron? Koji X T-Ai, pairing. Read and Review, please!


**Sudden Affections**

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers: RiD/Robots in Disguise (Car Robots). Nor any of the characters, themselves. Only the respective company, does. This is a Koji X T-Ai, pairing. Read & Review, please!

At the Autobot base, T-Ai was very busy doing her social business on the Autobot Main Computer System. Trying to see, if Galvatron or any of his henchmen, the Predacons and the Decepticons are wrecking havoc on Planet Earth.

A few minutes later, Koji came in and asked her a simple question.

"Hey, T-Ai. How are you feeling, today?" he asked, while glancing at T-Ai's distance.

"I'm alright, Koji."

Koji recalled of how long, he's met T-Ai and how much he has felt about her. "I…Uh…T-Ai?" he asked, in a puzzled sort of way. "Can I ask you about something?"

T-Ai turned to him and answered in a nice friendly mood. "Yes, Koji? What is it?"

"Would you like to go out for a walk with me? You know, a tour of the city?" He requested.

"Well you see, Koji. I don't know. It's just that, I…"

"What do you think you're doing, T-Ai?" A new voice interjected.

She leapt to attention. "Optimus!"

The look on his optic sensors shows that he has overseen their conversation and was none too pleased, regarding it. "Your main duty is to monitor the activities. You can't roam around outside the base in that form."

"But, how come Optimus?" Koji requested.

He answered to him. "It's simple, Koji. The difference between you and her is because she's a hologram and you're a human. Therefore, I will not allow her to leave this facility with you."

Koji's expression fell like a stack of bricks and hung his head down in shame. "I'm sorry. I had no idea. I guess I should, take this time to leave." With nothing else to say, he prudently walks out of the Autobot base without looking back. T-Ai was left completely surprised after Optimus had told him about the difference between her and Koji.

"Optimus, why did you say that to him? You nearly hurt his feelings."

"There's a good reason, T-Ai and you must know something. One, if you were a human like him, than Galvatron and his men may try to capture you and also convince you to know where our base is. Two, they will use you or him as bait and demand to know where it is. And three…"

T-Ai was becoming annoyed by his suggestions. So, she interrupted him without letting him finish his explanation. "Optimus, stop! I don't want to hear anymore of it!"

The Autobot leader read carefully at T-Ai's expression and it was filled with concern. "Listen, T-Ai. Even though you and Koji are friends, that doesn't mean you can spend some time with him."

"But, why?" she wondered.

He folded his arms. "You're a computer and he's human. If there ever was a program for you to become human, that would make him pleased. But for right now, return to your duties."

"Yes, Optimus" says T-Ai, sadly.

As the Autobot leader walked out and watching her acting very forlorn, he decided to make things right for her and Koji.

Than, late one night, with the base blacked out and the Main Computer System off-line, Optimus secretly takes out a small CD. He activates the computer and looks inside the database of T-Ai. She's off-line and unaware that Optimus is installing a new program for her. Afterwards, he opened the CD drive, placed the CD into its place and closed the lid. He begins typing in on the keyboard and proceeds to input a new installation to T-Ai. From there, he made some modifications to T-Ai's programming and added a few tune-ups to her. When it was all said and done, he re-opens the CD-Drive and removes the CD as he turns off the Main Computer System. With a nod of his head, he walks out and closes the base behind him.

The next day, Optimus came into the base and asked T-Ai to be on-line. In which case, he has something for her that he did last night. "T-Ai, come on-line."

The holographic projection, came in and T-Ai appeared after she was scanned. She was feeling a little bit better than from what happened yesterday. "I'm here, Optimus."

"Do you remember the time, when Koji wanted to ask you out?"

She blinked her eyes with confusion. "I…I think so. Why do you ask?"

"Simple. Just close your eyes, say these words and you'll find out: _'Human Mode'._"

Without question, T-Ai followed his order. "O-Okay." She closed her eyes and said the same words that Optimus had given her. "Human Mode." After that, something was feeling different about her. Her body had become real. First came to her legs, arms, torso and than her whole face. By feeling her feet had hit the ground, she gasped. As she looked at her hands and grasping it, she realized that she's become something anew. She looked herself in the mirror and witnessed a shocking discovery. "I'm a…I'm a…"

"Yes, T-Ai. You're a human, for now."

She cried. "Me, a human? How is it possible? And, what do you mean, _'for now'_?"

He explained. "Let me remind you that you can only use it, when you're with Koji. If, for any reason, that Galvatron and his men would identify you, you must head back to base as soon as possible. Do I make myself clear, T-Ai?"

"Yes, sir" she felt very discouraged about the way, Optimus had informed to her about the usage of this new program that he alone had installed into her programming.

"Don't feel so down, T-Ai. You have to be careful, when it comes to looking out for yourself."

Her face expression immediately changed. "Thanks, Optimus. But, I still don't understand as to why you would install a human program inside my hardware."

"Because, you and Koji have developed a strong connection to each other. So, I'd figured that inserting a program such as this would make the both of you become closer" he said.

T-Ai didn't know, what to say. She was left speechless and yet, surprised of his gift to her. "What will happen, if Koji sees me looking like this?"

Before he could deliver his answer, they hear someone's voice coming this way.

"Quick, T-Ai! Do it like before! Only, Ai-Mode! Now!"

"Right!" She did the same procedure like the last time, only with a different phrase. "Ai-Mode." After that, she reverted back to her old self, just before someone walked into the Autobot base. It was Koji.

"Hey, you guys. What are you up to?"

"Uh, nothing Koji. We were…checking to see, if the Decepticons and Predacons are on the prowl." As she turned back to the Main Computer System, Koji raised his eyebrow in question, while he folded his arms.

_"__Something is definitely wrong, here. Why is T-Ai acting so strange, all of a sudden? I'd better find out, what it is."_

"What's the situation, T-Ai?" requested Optimus.

"So far, with the Autobot brothers and Team Bullet Train on patrol, everything's alright for the time being."

"I see. I wonder, if Galvatron would be planning on something…" Just than, the alarm went off and thus signaling the outpour from where it came from.

"Let's find out, what it is." After she was finished punching in the Main Computer, the screen was turned on and out appeared a Decepticon demanding a favor to the Autobots.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Greetings, Optimus!"

"It's Galvatron!" says Koji.

"Explain yourself!" demanded Optimus.

"My, my. You're really are that eager. Don't you? The reason that I'm calling you is this: Meet me at the harbor in one hour without any of your Autobot friends of yours. Just a little one-on-one fight, between you and me. What do you say, Optimus? Do you still have, what it takes?" He starts mocking at him.

"As long as there's spark in my frame, I can still fight. But if I find out that you have backup, I'll be bringing my troops as well."

"We shall see." When he was finished, the screen went off and was replaced with the Autobot insignia in the center.

T-Ai and Koji warned him about the odd request that Galvatron had mentioned to him.

"Please, Optimus. Don't! You might be walking into a trap!"

"She's right! How can you be able enough to defeat him without Ultra Magnus with you?"

"It's a risk that I'm willing to take. Optimus Prime, Transform!" With that, he transformed into a red fire truck, rolled out of the base and headed off to face Galvatron in a one-on-one confrontation; leaving Koji and T-Ai all by themselves.

"Oh, great. What's next?" he complained.

"Don't ask me, Koji." Than, she smiled. "By the way, do you remember the time when you wanted to ask me out?"

Koji's eyes blinked. "Uh, yeah. Why do you ask?"

She giggled. "Just turn around, close your eyes and I'll show you something."

Not knowing of what she really means, he took the acceptation from her and followed her instructions. While he was looking the other way, she quietly says "Human Mode". After that, she responds to him. "Okay, Koji. You can turn around and hold out your hand."

He briefly extended his hand out and as he did, he felt a small grasp on it. It was soft and yet, gentle. As he opened his eyes, his mouth dropped when he sees that he's actually holding T-Ai's hand for the first time.

"T-Ai! You're…" Unable to press any further, she finishes his sentence.

"That's right. I'm a human like you."

Knowing that she's real, he threw his arms around her neck in a nice embrace and T-Ai felt a little embarrassed. "This is so cool! I've finally get to feel you!"

"Hey! That's not funny! Now, will you please let go? You're squeezing me!"

"Oh, right. Sorry, T-Ai." After he releases his hug from her, he continued. "I got a little carried away that you're a human like me. Right?"

"Well, as a matter of fact, Optimus had installed a new program for me and I have the ability to switch into two different forms. For example, you're looking at me right now as a human and once I shift back into my original self, I'll be a computer. Doesn't that sound neat?" she finished her sentence with a small giggle.

After hearing T-Ai's words from her, Koji asked her curiously. "What…what would happen, if you would get…infected? Would you be…deleted?"

By staring at him in his brown eyes, which were filled with concern, she placed her hand on his shoulder and responded. "Koji, no matter what happens to me, I'll always have you as a friend."

He smiled. "Thanks, T-Ai." Later, he clasps her hand with his. "So, care to have a walk?"

At first, she denied it. But, since she wanted to take a breather or two, she accepted. "Sure!"

Meanwhile, Optimus and Galvatron were battling at each other's necks from the start. Missiles were launched, punches were thrown and neither one of them refused to give in. As they slowly catch their breath, they each share their words.

"Still have enough power in that tank of yours, Galvatron?"

"Just enough for me to burn you to the ground! Dragon Mode!" He transformed his robot mode into a two-headed dragon. "Try this on for size! Dual Magma Stream!" He fires a scorching light-red hot fire-breath from his twin mouths and right onto Optimus, as he feels the flames burning on his body while trying to resist it.

After the attack, he goes down on one knee with his body nearly sizzled. "I…I wasn't expecting…that."

"Ha, Ha, Ha! This is what happens, when you lose your eye on the ball, Prime!"

Optimus tries valiantly to get back up, but due to the amount of damage that he suffered from the last move Galvatron had made, he went back down on one knee. "Slag. I'm nearly running out of power. I may need my brother, Magnus to help me out."

"Prepare yourself, Prime. This shall be your final resting place! Galvatron, Transform!" He changed back into his robot mode and begins to mount up his strength. "Striker Lance! Power-Up!" As his weapon glowed radiant light purple, he starts goading at Optimus. "So, Prime, do you have any last requests before I burn you to a crisp?"

"Here's your answer, creep! Arm Cannon!" shouted a new voice, as multiple rounds from a heavy artillery weapon was fired by an unknown solider while Galvatron moved of the way.

But not until he recognized the individual that intervened and made him furious. "Argh! Curse you, Ultra Magnus!"

Optimus tries again to stand up until Magnus manages to help hoist his brother back to his feet.

"Just in time, brother. For a moment or two, I would've been sent to the scrap heap."

"Don't sweat it. Let's combine and show him what we're made of" told Magnus.

The Autobot leader nodded his head. "I completely agree."

"Ultimate Energy Combiner! Omega Prime!" they shouted in unison, as Magnus and Prime transform into Omega Prime.

"Bah! What difference does it make, when I already have this in the bag! Striker Lance!" Galvatron fires his weapon straight at him. However, he missed when Omega Prime dodged by weaving his body.

"Here's an attitude adjustment for you, Galvatron! Omega Arsenal Blast!" With an array of weapons mounting on his shoulders and utilizing them rapidly, a hoard of missiles was fired right at Galvatron's chest.

The Decepticon leader was flown back a few feet away from him. That quickly, he grunted with displeasure. "Argh! You may have won this day but mark my words, I'll have my revenge! Galvatron, Transform! Mega-Bat Mode!" He transformed into a form of a bat and was flown away from his mortal enemy.

"If you ever want to fight me again, I'll be ready for you" warned Prime.

In the mean time, back on the streets, Koji was having a great time spending his day with T-Ai.

Now with the ability to change her form into a human, she feels relieved that she can have some free time with him. She later, feels his hand clutching with hers and a hint of redness was formed on her cheeks while turning her head away slightly.

This made Koji curious. "What's the matter, T-Ai?"

"It's…It's just that…I've never been touched, before. Ever since Optimus had installed a new program in my hardware, I can finally get to see what its like outside." By turning her head back, she replied with a smile on her face. "You know, Koji, I'm getting the feeling that you're growing up to be just like your father. I'm really happy for you."

He felt very shy from her comment. "Well, thanks. But hey, I'm also glad that we get to hang out together." Than, he spots an amusement park up ahead. "Say, a carnival! Are you in for a thrill, T-Ai? I've got a few bucks on me."

She became uncertain, regarding some of the rides that are being operational. "That's really nice of you, Koji. But, the truth is, I've never been on a ride before. I don't think, it's such a good idea."

"C'mon, T-Ai! Learn to have some fun for once." He takes her by the hand and escorts her to the carnival.

Elsewhere at Decepticon HQ, Galvatron became furious over his humiliating defeat over Optimus, by combining himself with Magnus.

"I've never been so bloodily frustrated in my entire Cybertronian career!" He slammed his fists on his throne. "If it weren't for Ultra Magnus, victory would've been in my grasp instead of him! How will I be able to defeat Prime, then?"

Sky-Byte approached to him, cautiously and responded. "Uh, forgive me for intruding, sir. But, can I help?"

Rather than blowing his temper at him, Galvatron cooled himself down, narrowed his eyes and allowed the shark Predacon to speak. "Go on."

"Uh…Oh, dear…Where to start? Oh, right. Uh, to be blunt, while you were busy dealing with Optimus, I was searching for some Energon until I've spotted someone on the streets and he was communicating with a young girl." He quietly whispered. "Truth be told, she had an Autobot symbol on her helmet."

"Oh, really? Tell me more" says Galvatron, as a cunning grin moved across his lips and carefully listened to him.

"Of course, Galvatron. Anything for you, that is."

While Sky-Byte was giving out some important info regarding a certain human, back at the carnival, Koji had taken T-Ai to some exciting rides like the Merry-Go-Round and even the Ferris Wheel.

As they're sitting up-top in their seats, Koji placed his arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. This made her slightly nervous and shy.

"Don't you like the view from up here, T-Ai? It looks great. I wish that you could hold onto that form for a little while longer."

"Thanks, Koji. However, shouldn't we head back to headquarters before Optimus gets back? I mean, I really appreciate you taking me to such a fun place that I've never been to, but it's just I…" More hints of redness were forming on her cheeks and Koji became curious.

"Huh? What's the matter? Are you sick?"

She answered and shook her head. "No, it's not that. But…" Just as she was about to press forward, Koji placed his hand on hers and stared at her with his brown eyes shining and a small smile on his face.

"Whatever is going through your mind, you can tell me."

As T-Ai gulped her throat down, she slowly spoke while her heart was beating. "I…I understand of how you…feel about me and…to be honest, I…I…"

Suddenly, her line got cut off when an explosion had erupted with a blink of an eye as several tents and props are destroyed, whereas many residents are running away scared.

"Wh-What's going on?" asked Koji.

"A Decepticon attack?" added T-Ai.

"Well, well. Look at what the cat dragged in! Mega-Octane, Transform!" A new voice interjected, along with a host of others.

"Ro-Tor, Transform!"

"Mo-Vor, Transform!"

"Armorhide, Transform!"

"Roll-Bar, Transform!"

"Scourge, Transform!"

After their transformations, they've surrounded the Ferris Wheel at every corner as both T-Ai and Koji are trapped.

"Hey, how did they find us?" she wondered.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Later, he felt something strange on his neck and as he plucked it out, a small miniature chip had a red light on it and it was blinking with a tiny sound. As he looked at it, he realized what it was. "Oh, no! It's a tracking device!"

"But, how?" gasped T-Ai.

"Ha, Ha, Ha! Care to know how and why? It's simple. When you were busy chatting with your fellow friend, Sky-Byte was able to place it on you and made its way here. It's like the size of a screw. Completely undetectable. Hmm?" That's when Scourge saw the symbol on the young girl's helmet. "That mark! You're with the Autobots, aren't you? This could prove very interesting."

Koji held onto T-Ai and protected her, as he yells back at Scourge. "Leave her alone! This has nothing to do with her!"

Unfortunately, Scourge laughed. "Who said that it had to do with her?"

The moment he heard him say those words, Koji knew that they weren't targeting T-Ai. They're actually aiming at him all along and his eyes were widened in shock. "No, you can't!"

"Try me, boy! Mega-Octane, do your work!" he called to him.

"Say no more! Decepticons, combine!"

"Roger!" all four of them shouted, as they become arms and legs where Mega-Octane became the main chest.

After combining, they've transformed into Ruination. "Ruination, awakens!"

As Koji and T-Ai sat there with fear on their faces and the massive Decepticon hoping to grab them both, a barrage of missiles was coming this way and blasted him.

"Who dares to interfere?" yelled Scourge with frustration.

The intruder revealed himself to them. "You were looking for someone? Well, here I am!"

"Ultra Magnus, just in time!" cheered Koji with enthusiasm.

"Ha! But not good enough! Sword of Fury!" Scourge summoned his purple sword covered with light-blue energy and looks to slash at him. However, Magnus dodged it and tossed him right onto the concession stands.

"Is that all you got?" He was busy with Scourge for awhile that he had failed to notice the oncoming blast from Ruination and got hit from behind.

"No, Magnus! Please get up!" As Koji tries calling out to him, Ruination grabs him by the hand and clutched him as he screamed.

T-Ai became horrified to see her best friend at the hands of the Decepticons. "Koji! Let him go!" she pleaded.

"Sorry, missy. It's him that we want, not you!" He turned to his comrade. "Hey, Scourge! We got what we came for!"

"Good work. Transform!" Before Scourge and the Decepticons leave, he gives T-Ai a message. "Tell Optimus, that we have the boy in custody. If you wish to see your friend ever again, Optimus must face Galvatron alone without anyone's help." With a screech of his tires, they leave with Koji hostage.

He screamed to her once more, before he was gone. "T-Ai!"

"Koji!" After seeing him being taken away from her, a river of tears were formed in her eyes and muttered his name. "K-Koji…"

Magnus reluctantly stood up on his own, just before Optimus and the Autobot brothers have arrived. Sadly, they were too late. The carnival was in ruins and T-Ai was sitting there all alone crying over Koji's abduction.

"What has happened here, Magnus?"

His brother unveiled the details, relating to the Decepticon's heinous attack. "Koji was on a date and while I tried to fend them off, they took him hostage. But, there's more. They've said that you want to come alone and face Galvatron without my help or anybody's."

Optimus clenched his fists and his body was filled with anger. "The nerve! My fight with Galvatron was a setup from the start and they've taken Koji. And to add insult to injury, I'm prohibited to bring any of you into the fray."

"What a filthy trick! Now, what do we do?" wondered Sideburn.

"He's right. It's possibly another setup" Prowl mentioned.

"Hey, guys. I think, we ought to help the little lady out. She looks miserable." As X-Brawn makes his way to the Ferris Wheel, T-Ai got out of the seat and onto X-Brawn's hand. He placed her to the ground and was confronted to Optimus, regarding Koji's kidnapping.

"Please, Optimus. Don't be upset. Koji asked me to come here and this is how it ended up. Up in smoke." She once again cried and buried her face with her hands.

The Autobot leader became concerned with two things on his mind. One, bringing Koji back safely from Galvatron's hands and two, T-Ai becoming ashamed of herself for not listening to Optimus' orders. So, he kneeled down on one knee and replied to her. "Listen, T-Ai. None of this is your fault. And I assure you, we'll rescue Koji."

She removed her hands from her face and stared at Optimus. "Y-You really think so?"

He nodded. "Absolutely."

Meanwhile at Decepticon HQ, Galvatron became pleased with his men's accomplishments including one.

"Great work to all of you and especially yourself, Sky-Byte." He grinned at the Predacon.

"Oh, it's all in a day's work. So, what do you have in-store for the human?"

Galvatron continued, as he glares at the victim locked inside a small cage quivering with fear. "He'll be the main attraction, when he will witness Optimus' downfall!"

"Oh, yeah! Says you, Galva-trash!" called Koji.

The Decepticon leader didn't take lightly of his comment and glared back at him. "Talk like that again and I'll grind you to space dust! But better yet, once I'm done with Optimus, you'll become a valuable asset to me as my personal servant."

As he laughed, Koji's forehead was beginning to sweat some bullets and his fear was worsening at every minute. He hung his head down and thought to himself about whether he'll be saved from the Autobots. _"I wanna get out of here! I want to see T-Ai, again!"_

Back at Autobot HQ, Optimus informed his men regarding to Galvatron's request and rescuing Koji.

"Now, as I've mentioned from before, I must face Galvatron on my own. I can't have anyone but yourselves or my brother for that matter. If I do, he may claim his life."

Later on, T-Ai stepped in. "Please, Optimus. You must save Koji!" As tears began to fill up her eyes, she pressed on. "I can't go on without him!"

Sideburn stared at X-Brawn in question. "Huh? Is it just me or is T-Ai…"

"Nah, impossible. It couldn't be."

Prowl responded. "I hate to admit it, but I think it's true. T-Ai cares about him a lot."

One of the members of Team Bullet Train, Rail Spike asks the Autobot leader. "Optimus, what if, Galvatron is lying? He may have his troops behind his back, so that he can counter-attack at you. I'd say we hid ourselves and await the right moment."

This gave him some time to think it over and than, he made up his mind. "Alright, under the circumstances, I'll accept. Therefore, you must stay low to the ground and not get detected from Galvatron. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir!" they all shouted in unison.

"Optimus Prime, Transform!" He changes into a form of a red fire truck and heads through the Global Space Bridge, as he prepares his fight against Galvatron, along with rescuing Koji in the process.

Than, the Autobot brothers turn to T-Ai by re-opening the Space Bridge in order to not only follow Optimus but also, to stay hidden from the enemy.

"Say, T-Ai. How about you open up the Global Space Bridge for us?" asked Sideburn.

"Yeah, like what he said including Optimus. Once we show up, we'll cover his tracks. What do you say, little lady?" added X-Brawn.

It infuriated her with that nickname. "Will you stop calling me that? It's getting more annoying than seeing Sideburn chasing little red sports cars! Okay, I'll open it for you." As soon as she does, it re-appeared and the Autobot brothers along with Team Bullet Train heads into the portal by catching up to Optimus.

Later, T-Ai clasped her hands in a form of a prayer, regarding her close friend. _"Please be safe, Koji."_

Back on over to where Galvatron is, standing by himself at the abandoned parking lot while holding the captive Koji as he awaits the arrival of his arch-nemesis.

Although fear was already sinking into his body, Koji maintained to keep his cool. "Once Optimus shows up, you'll be in a world of hurt."

"We'll see who's going to be hurt, boy."

Before long, a red fire truck pulled up and a booming voice came in. "Optimus Prime, Transform!"

Galvatron wasn't intimidated. "Hmpf! You're just in-time."

"Can't say the same for you. Where's Koji?"

He shows to him his prisoner inside a small cage. "If you want him so badly, Prime, you'll have to go through me." He checks to see, if there were any reinforcements on Optimus' side. Fortunately, there was nobody here but them. "Good thing that you've kept your promise." He places the boy on the grassy area and turned back to his opponent.

"Sometimes promises can be broken. Let's do this, Galvatron!" Optimus locked himself in a fighting position and gets ready to strike.

"Heh! You took the words right out of my mouth!"

With a loud roar from both leaders, the huge battle was on. They're in a tight grapple and Galvatron was nearly pushing Optimus down, until he managed to head butt him in the chin and stumbled back a bit. He charged at him again, only spearing him in the body and they both crash to the ground. When they got to their feet, he performs a shoulder tackle onto the fearsome Decepticon but gets caught in Galvatron's headlock and gets leveled by a devastating DDT.

As Galvatron moved back, he changed his form. "Time to level the playing field! Dragon Mode!"

Optimus slowly rose up, but not what he had expected. "Slag! Not this again."

"Better rethink your strategy, Prime. Dual Magma Stream!" He unleashed his red-hot flames right at Prime, but he was able enough to avoid it.

"You won't be putting me on the frying pan, yet, Galvatron. So, now, it's my turn." Like Galvatron, Optimus also suited himself up in his other form. "Optimus Prime, Transform! Battle Mode!" By carrying a fire hose on his back and with an alternative look, he hopes to turn the tide of the match.

During this heated match-up, Koji looked up. "You go, Prime! Shut that big mouth of his!"

"For taking Koji as your hostage and than trying to put him on your side, I'll be giving you the cold shoulder! Blizzard Storm!"

"I think not. Dual Magma Stream!"

As both factions fired their attacks, it was battle of tug-o-war. Galvatron kept pushing on, while Optimus does the same. It was back and forth altogether, until an explosion erupted and ending the sudden conflict. With the smoke cleared out, they arise themselves and as they did, both leaders were shortly out of breath. But, it quickly halted when Galvatron made a small laugh.

"What's so funny, Galvatron? Don't tell me that this was all a setup."

"Hate to say this but, it is." With a snap of his fingers, his allegiance bursted out from behind him and looking to pounce on Prime.

"Optimus!" cried Koji, as he watched helplessly.

"Okay, boys! NOW!" says a loud new voice.

"Huh?" Before Koji knew who said it, he got whisked away.

When Scourge and Ruination came out, so did the Autobot brothers and Team Bullet Train as they tackled them down by firing their weapons.

"What's this?" Galvatron couldn't believe his optic sensors. His attempt of putting away his mortal enemy had been backfired.

"We'd figured that if you brought your men, we would tag along with Prime" told Sideburn.

"Yeah. It's no surprise that you would try to double cross him" added X-Brawn.

"So, we've returned the favor" inquired Midnight Express.

Optimus turned around and witnessed that his troops have arrived in the nick of time. "Thanks, everyone. I assume that it was T-Ai, who did this."

"She wasn't only worried about you Optimus, but she was also worried about Koji" answered Prowl.

"I figured as much. But, let's not talk about it. We need to get him back" Prime informed them.

"That's already taken care of."

They were interrupted by the sudden appearance of Ultra Magnus, holding Koji in his hands.

"Magnus, how did you know?" Optimus asked.

He responded. "I've noticed that something fishy was going on and when I saw you getting beaten by that two-headed freak and holding up this kid as his hostage, I stepped in and got him to safety. Are you alright, kid?"

"Yeah. Never been better."

Upon seeing that the Autobots have taken a page from his book, Galvatron became enraged. "Argh! Decepticons, retreat!" Just as he was about to leave, he sends a clear warning to Optimus. "I'll let you go for now, Prime! But next time, you won't be so lucky!" He transformed into his Iron Mammoth mode and withdraw from the Autobots with his legion.

Back at the Autobot base, once again, Optimus was having a personal meeting with Koji and T-Ai after he dismissed his men.

"First off, I'm glad that you're safe and sound, Koji. If it weren't for my brother, you would've been abducted like your father."

"Thanks, Optimus. But, the best part is that I had a lot of fun with T-Ai. It was really cool, when she was a human and…"

Unfortunately, he cuts him off. "And, I'm deleting her human form programming as of today."

"What?" cried Koji.

"How come, Optimus? What's this about?" thought T-Ai.

"If the Decepticons had taken you instead of Koji, they would've leaked out every information from you, top to bottom. I'm sorry, but this is my direct decision." Before he tells T-Ai to revert back to her original form and begin the re-installation, Koji stopped him.

"Wait! You mustn't!"

Optimus replied to him. "Koji, after from what I've learned from the assault the other day, I have no choice but to delete the new program."

He begins to cry softly, as he can't do anything to prevent him from getting rid of T-Ai's new ability to change into a human.

By staring at his complexion, T-Ai became concerned for him and so, when an idea came into her head, she smiled and quickly retorted. "Optimus, can I do something in return for Koji? Just before I go back to my regular duties?"

"Alright, than. But, you better hurry up."

She nodded back and heads over to him. "Koji…"

He later stopped crying and as he wiped his tears from his eyes, he briefly spoke. "Yeah, what is it, T-Ai?"

When she walked closer to him, a small sparkle was in her eyes. "I want to thank you for asking me out and…even though that I'll be a computer again, I want to give you something in return."

"Well, what?" he said.

With a small giggle, she answered. "Oh, this." Than, she made her move by pressing her lips with his.

Optimus became utterly surprised, by watching T-Ai having her way with Koji.

After she released the kiss from him, Koji's cheeks were tinted red and a big smile loomed over his face. "T-Ai…Thank you. I hate to say this but, I lo-…" However, she placed her fingertip on his mouth to cut off his sentence.

"Maybe, another time, Koji." She stepped back away from him and later said: "Ai-Mode!"

As she returned back into her holographic projection form, Optimus shuts down the hardware and she was turned off. He turns to Koji, as he was feeling depressed.

"It's late for you, Koji. I must do this on my own."

"Sure thing, Optimus. I guess, I won't ask her out anymore." By hanging his head down and placed his hands in his pockets, he heads back home.

With him away, Optimus begins to delete the new item from T-Ai's programming. But as soon as he placed the disc into the hardware, something came up in his mind. After remembering of how close T-Ai is to Koji, he starts making some arrangements and adjustments in the Main Computer System and nearly pulled an all-nighter.

Morning came and Koji walked into Autobot HQ, still feeling bummed out from yesterday. He sat down on the bench and slouched, as he watches his close friends, Optimus and T-Ai working together at the Main Computer. Instead of saying hello, he sighed. "This is going to be one boring day."

Than, the alarm went off and Optimus finds that Galvatron and his henchmen are up to no good once more. He assembles the Autobot brothers, The Build Team and Team Bullet Train to aid him and prevent Galvatron's assault. Before long, T-Ai had noticed Koji sitting there completely withdrawn. She whispered to him, regarding a new feature that he did last night. With a nod of his head, he departed by going through the Global Space Bridge with the Autobot brothers and others. As T-Ai looks around the place besides Koji, she giggled. By pressing the Autobot symbol on her helmet, her body became solid and quietly walked on over to Koji, where he has no idea that he's in for a huge surprise.

She secretly removes her helmet and asked him a favor. "Koji, do you have a moment?"

"Yeah, what?"

With a small giggle, she replied. "Catch!"

He almost got hit in the face with an object, where he immediately caught it. As he turned it over, he gasped. It was a helmet that had an Autobot symbol in the center and an intercom. "What the?" By slowly lifting his head up, he became shocked to see T-Ai, not wearing her helmet and unveiled her hidden short brown hair at him. "T-Ai? Is that you?"

"Who else? Your father?" she again, giggled.

Knowing that she has regained her human form, he dropped her helmet on the floor and ran up to her by throwing his arms around her neck. "T-Ai!"

"Easy there, Koji. I can only use it, when you're here in this base and under Optimus' orders."

"So, it's limited? What does that mean?" he wondered.

"Just this. Koji, I…I've got something to tell you. Would you like to know, what that is?"

Unsure from what she meant, he shook his head.

She smiled and stared at him, squarely in his deep brown eyes. "Koji Onishi…I love you."

He gasped. "T-Ai…y-you do?"

"Yes, from here on out."

Like T-Ai, he too smiled and replied back. "Oh, T-Ai. I love you, too."

As he wrapped his arms around her waist and she threw hers around his lower back, their lips came into contact. T-Ai's tongue explored through Koji's mouth, while he went through her mouth with his.

Their relationship became much stronger, since than and the future has never looked any better for them.


End file.
